The Last Battle
by Hei Kurashi
Summary: This may be the Scouts last battle. There will be new scouts. And of course new enemies. This is my first fanfic that I wrote with my friends, so it might not be the best. Enjoy it anyway.
1. No Time For Rest

Note: This is my first fanfic that I wrote with my friends. This may be the Scouts last enemy. There's going to be new scouts. And of course there are new enemies. The chapters are pretty short. Only because I made the chapters well after the story was made. Enjoy and write reviews for it. ^_^ Please and thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. I only own the ones my friends and I made up. ^_^ So if you want to sue me you would have to wait a long time because I have squat. I get paid once a month. YAY for allowance. ^_^;  
  
Chapter One: No Time for Rest  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she destroyed the Tiger- like monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ "That was one stubborn monster," Lita said when the got to the ice cream shop and ordered their ice cream. "Yeah. I wonder who or what sent it," inquired Raye. "Well, let's not think about it right now. I just want to finish this ice cream!' stated Serena. "Typical Serena," sighed Rini.  
Suddenly a loud crash interrupts the scouts break. "Looks like we're needed again!" cried Amy. The girls changed instantly and headed straight for the scene. A creature that looked like a giant octopus and a woman put together was attacking the surrounding buildings. "Stop right there!" yelled the Scouts. "I don't think so," gurgled the villain and it shot out a blast of thick black ink. All of the scouts were hit and immobilized. "Stupid little girls," came the creature's oily voice. "We know your weaknesses and your strengths. We are much stronger than you." "Who.. are you?" gasps Sailor Venus. "Your dead meat is what you are!" cried three voices. "Huh?" the monster bubbled as it turned to see where the voices came from. But its answer came as three different blows that turn it to dust. With the creature gone the ink disintegrated of the Scouts. "I was hopping that would have been harder." Complained one of the strangers. "Umm, excuse m," speaks Sailor Moon. "Just who are you?" 


	2. New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Note: In this chapter we get to meet some new people. YAY! And some of the "new" people are acquaintances from the R and S series. ^_^ Have fun and review. Please and thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Just the ones the my friends and I made up.  
  
Chapter Two: New Friends and Old Acquaintances  
  
"Oh, we almost forgot!" one of the three exclaimed. They faced the scouts and got down on one knee. "Princess Serenity and Sailor Scouts," starts their now identifiable leader. "We are the constellation Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Draco." "I'm sailor Leo," states one of them with waves of golden hair. "And I'm Sailor Pieces," finished the last of the three. "Wait a minute," Rini murmurs and points to Pieces. "You're Fish-Eye!" "I'm glad you remembered me, but you can call me Ariel when I'm not in sailor form," the old acquaintance replied. "Okay" said Rini. "Don't for get about me." Called a voice. "Sailor Orion where have you been?" asked Sailor Draco. "looking all over town for you." Sailor Orion replied. "Anne!?" remarked Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!? Sailor Orion said. " I should've known the minute I became a Sailor Scout that I'd run into you. But please call me Mishka when I'm not being a Scout. "Okay But what happened to Alan?" asked sailor Moon. "He left me a couple of years ago. And don't ask why," replied Orion, darkly. The next day was Saturday and Rini, Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye were on the lookout for their new friends. All of a sudden Rini called out, "Ariel! Mishka! Over here!" At the same moment Lillian (Sailor Draco) and Roxanne (Sailor Leo) appeared and tapped Serena on the shoulder. She jumped up and screamed. "Hi" everyone, except Serena, said. Then Serena started crying (who knows why). Actually she was crying because she had hit the ground so hard she started bleeding (Note: she landed on her knees). "Calm down Serena!!" Raye said. Serena continued to cry. Then all of a sudden some one started to yell and scream "AAHH!!!" "Looks like its time to transform you guys" Lita Said"  
"Orion Crystal Power",  
"Leo Crystal Power",  
"Pieces Crystal Power",  
"Draco Crystal Power",  
"Jupiter Crystal Power",  
"Venus Crystal Power",  
"Mercury Crystal Power",  
"Mars Crystal Power",  
"Mini Crisis Power",  
"Moon Crisis Power", they all cried. Then they transformed and went to look for the monster. Then they saw a human. He had long hair, black clothes and was really tall. "Hey you!!" Sailor Moon yelled. "How dare you hurt the people here. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon." "We shall punish you!" the rest of the Scouts finished. 


	3. A New Enemy and Ally

Note: Thanks to all of you that are reading this. In this chapter we get to finally meet the bad guy. Can't have a story with out them. ^_^; Disclaimer: As always I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Just the one my friends and I made up. ^_^ Enjoy and review. Please and thank you. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: A New Enemy and Ally  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that you could join me." The man said. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you know her. I am looking for Princess Serenity!" The man yelled. "What do you want with her," Mini Moon asked thinking that he meant her. "Do you know who Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium is little girl?" he asked Mini Moon blushed. "Well, if you won't tell me then I will have to force it out of you." he said as he was about to steal their energy. "WAIT!" Sailor Moon screamed. "What is it?" he asked. I am Princess Serenity" she said. The other gasped. "Now that you know who I am, tell me who you are!" demanded Sailor Moon. "I am Drake. Guardian of the Black Moon." Drake said. "Princess Serenity. tell me where Princess Rainbow is." He said. Sailor Moon only had a confused look on her face. "Tell me where she is... NOW!!!" he yelled at her "I'm sorry, I don't have any idea who Princess Rainbow is." Sailor Moon stated. The others nodded agreeing with her. "Stop ling to me. You do know who she is and you will tell me where she is right now." Drake yelled as he attacked Sailor Moon, but something stopped his attack from hitting her. "What happened?" Sailor Moon questioned. "Its her" Drake said. Just as he said that a tall woman with a Sailor outfit on, stepped out. Her outfit was different from the other scouts though. She had a tank top that was rainbow colored and the skirt was long with slits on both sides. She had long brown hair that was at her knees. She had yellow boots in the same style as Sailor Moons and a big white bow in the back. She was really tall, taller than Sailor Jupiter. Then Rainbow said "Did someone call me?" The Scouts just started. "Yeah, I need you. come with me and we could be rulers of the universe!" Drake said. "No thanks. I'm fine on my own." Rainbow responded coolly "Then I'll force you! Dead Moon Black Attack!!" Drake yelled. "Shining Rainbow Bomb Attack!" Sailor Rainbow cried as both of the attacks met each other and exploded. Drake and Rainbow weren't surprised to see that they hadn't damaged the other. The others were getting up because the blast had blown them back. "You are quite strong. Let's battle again" Drake said. "Same time and place in one week?" asked Sailor Rainbow. "Okay. Until then." Drake said as he nodded and vanished. "Hiya," Rainbow said to the scouts. " I'm so glad to finally meet Sailor Moon." "You are? Why?" Sailor Moon asked. "You'll find out." Rainbow said, then she detransformed to her natural form. "Hi. My name is Lilly White," then a cat came out. "And This is my cat, Eve. And you'll get to meet my boyfriend too. But not now." "Hey Lilly, do you want to stay over at my temple?" Asked Raye "No! She's staying at my house!" Serena yelled. "Thanks for the offer but I'm staying at with my boyfriend at his house no too far from here." Lilly said. "But let's meet at the arcade and we can talk. In 1 hour?" "Sure" they all answered. "See ya guys then" Lilly said as she walked away. "Sorry, but I can't." spoke up Lillian. "Lil, I don't." Roxanne began. "Really. I can't come." Interrupts her friend, giving her a piercing stare that only Roxanne, Ariel and Mishka could understand. "Maybe another time" and she teleported away. "What's with her?" asked Serena. But the Constellation Scouts kept their silence and began to walk to the arcade. "Creepy" muttered Raye. "They know something but they won't tell us." "Maybe its for the best" said Amy optimistically. "Hey! Let's ask Lilly when we meet her at the arcade!" exclaimed Serena. "Maybe she'll know" "For once you came up with a bright idea" stated Rini. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Serena. "All right, break it up you two." Mina said as she got between them before they could kill each other. "Lets just go to the arcade."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 1 Hour Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Honestly I don't know" answered Lilly. While the Constellation sisters were battling it out on the 'Fastest in the West' game, Serena had popped the question. "We just know each other through our other identities" she continued. "This is the first time I've met thing in this form. Why don't you ask them?" "We did" relied Lita, "but they didn't say anything." "Oh well. As long as it doesn't interfere with anything then it doesn't matter," Amy said bringing the discussion to a close. "Right" they all answered in unison. 


	4. The Rematch

Note: Thanks to all who have been reading my story. Thing are going to be slowing down a bit after this chapter. School starts for me so I won't have as much time to type this all up. In this chapter we have the rematch between Sailor Rainbow and Drake. And something amazing happens. Not to mention secrets are revealed. Disclaimer: As always. I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. Just the ones my friends and I made up. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Rematch  
  
The air was eerily still as the Scouts waited for the rematch between Rainbow and Drake. Suddenly a loud crack rings through the air and the dark menace appears. "Ready?" he asks. "I wouldn't be standin' here if I wasn't" answers Rainbow. The slid back into ready positions. "Black Moon Nova!" Drake shouted out as he released a dark blast of overwhelming power. "Rainbow Star Strike!" Rainbow cried as she countered Drakes attack with a brilliant beam of energy and color. The atmosphere rippled violently as the two attacks crashed together. Rainbow stumbled backwards as Drake focused more energy into his attack. "You're mine!" he laughed evilly. But before Drake could defeat Rainbow, something overcame her. A rush of energy flowed through her forcing him back. "What's going on?" Sailor Moon cried over the noise. Orion, Leo, and Pieces just smiled and turned their heads towards Draco. Sailor Draco was glowing with a red light. Her eyes were closed and her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Slowly she opened her emerald eyes, which now held a wild fire within them. A great flash of light blinds the Scout, but quickly disappears. Before the Scouts now was unimaginable. Sailor Draco was now Eternal Draco. Her suit was just like Eternal Sailor Moon's but black and red replacing the blue, her crystal replacing the heart shaped pendant and she didn't have wings. The same red glow, a bit fainter, appeared around Rainbow. At the same time, her attack's power increased, driving Drake even further back. "Thank you, Draco" murmurs Rainbow and she released all of her energy into her beam, which completely consumed the dark ray, throwing Drake backwards into the air. "She. did it," breathed Venus. "Alright Rainbow!" cried Mini Moon. The glow disappeared and the tired Scout walked back to the group. Draco also stops radiating and joins them. "Wow. That was sooo cool!" Mini Moon exclaimed. The two just smiled. "So this is where you have been hiding," came a bone chilling voice. All of the Scouts turn to see Drake standing up. He was holding his arms, apparently broken, but it didn't faze him. "I should've known you would turn out to be a protector of the Sailor Moon," he continued "the Princess of the Dragon fits you perfectly." "Hold your tongue." Draco whispered. "Draco, have you met him before?" Sailor Moon asked. "Have we met before?!" Drake answered for her and laughed. "Your 'Draco' was the one I sought before Princess Rainbow!" "Be silent," whispered Draco again, slightly louder. He paid no heed and continued, "You silly girls are probably asking yourselves why I went after her first. Let me save you the time of searching through those lofty heads of yours. Princess Draco's power can never be fully united with Princess Rainbow's because for her true nature. "Quiet," Draco said firmer and louder then before. "Yes, she has a dark nature, nothing that you could comprehend. Under the right circumstances, she could destroy the combined power of all the Sailor Scouts, including the Outers, Asteroids, Constellations and Princess Rainbow, and the Queen of the Silver Moon." "Stop it!" Draco now yells. Drake points a cold finger at her. "She is a Draghoul, a cousin species of humans that differ in power from area to area. "Shut up!" Draco screamed, practically in tears. "The Draghoul developed quickly and they were soon all over the universe. And when their cousins built the Silver Moon kingdom, they disguised themselves and became subjects. But with powers such as theirs the took jobs that would enable them to use this energy and keep them hidden." "I said shut up!" she yelled even harder. "And how did they hide the prophesized Fire Maiden? Aww, yes. They made her Princess Draco, leader of the Constellation Scouts." Drake continued, ignoring Draco. "WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??" screamed Draco. "I can still remember the last time I battled you," he paused, "I didn't stand a chance. How could I? You grew stronge after each battle you took on. I still wouldn't be able to. I'd be risking my neck, considering the one who did beat you is now entitled to your hand." "SILENCE!! She screamed. The enraged Scout charged toward him and her tight fist connects with Drake's jaw before he could block, sending him flying into a wall. "Still. have. the. same. rage. I. can. see," he gasped. "Why don't you just leave?" yelled Jupiter. He laughed. "A wise idea," he looked toward Rainbow. "You only one this battle with the help of a greater power. This war isn't over!" he turned back to face Draco. "Remember to invite me to the wedding," he smiled evilly, "Lady Jameta."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In a black, empty courtroom, a tall, dark figure sat apon a throne contemplating. A ringing through the air raced past his head and perked his ears. He smiled wickedly and laughed coldly, which pierced through the black. "I've found you," his icy voice whispers.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Drake threw his cape around him with his good arm and disappeared. Draco's knees collapsed underneath her and she gave way to a river of tears. 


	5. The Kidnapping

Note: Thanks to all who have read my story and reviewed it. ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Disclaimer: as always, I don't own the Sailor Moon characters. I only own the ones my friends and I made up. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 5: The kidnapping  
  
It was quiet. Then a blast of fire that was heading strait for Drake. It hit him but didn't do much damage. "What the hell??" Drake said. "What was that? Jupiter asked. "I know who it is!!" Rainbow yelled, standing up. "Who?" the others asked. "It's my boyfriend, Trunks" Rainbow said with a smile. "Hey there. Though you might need some help." Trunks said. Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Sailor Moon had their jaws dropped. "What a hunkster" Jupiter said. "Yeah, He's a hottie" Venus said with starts in her eyes. "Hey. Lay off, he's mine" Rainbow said as she ran and gave Trunks a hug. "Aww. how sweet. I'm getting cavities" Drake said as he threw ropes at Rainbow and ripped her out of Trunks' arms and brought her to him. "Ha, Ha, Ha" Drake laughed. "Now that I have the holder of the Rainbow Crystal, I will be the ruler of the universe." Then he made his hand look like a demon's and drove it into her. She tried to get away but couldn't. She started to scream bloody murder. "Stop it!!!" Trunks yelled as her ran toward them. "Don't move!" someone said and grabbed Trunks. Then lasted him in to the wall. "Ahhh!!" Rainbow screamed as Drake removed his hand from her chest, and dropped Rainbow from his arm and she transformed back into Lilly. "Lilly!!" Sailor Moon yelled. Drake had some kind of crystal in his hand. I was glowing very brightly. "Is that her pure heart crystal?" Mars asked. "Yes, it is" Drake said *Gasp* "And now that we have it, I have the most powerful energy in the universe." Drake said "Noo!! Lilly!!! Trunks yelled as her ran to her lifeless body and picked her up in his arms. "What do you mean 'we'?" Mars asked. "I means my brother. Luke," Drake replied. "BROTHER?!" They all said at the same time. "Give Lilly back her pure heart NOW!!" Trunks demanded. "Never," Luke said. The both of the disappeared laughing. "No! Get back here!" Trunks said as he ran toward them and tried to stop them.. but failed. Trunks was in tears. Then he started to walk away. "Wait!" said Orion. "We can do a Sailor Teleport." "Good idea," replied a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto standing in the shadow of a very tall tree. "Only one problem there," started Neptune. "We already tried teleporting because Luke took Sailor Saturn as bait, but there is a barrier blocking out way." "So go ahead and try, we won't stand in your way. Just don't come crying to us when it doesn't work," finished Sailor Uranus. "Wait" spoke up Mercury. "I think if we all do that teleport together, instead of in groups of 3-5, we could get through the barrier, rescue Sailor Saturn, find Sailor Rainbow's pure heart crystal, and teleport back home." "It just might work" said Pluto. They got into position for the teleport and Sailor Moon said to Trunks, "We won't come back without Lilly's pure heart crystal. I promise." 


	6. The Rescue Mission?

Note: Hey all. Thanks to all those that have been reading this and those that have reviewed it. ^_^ Things are starting to get moving now. ^_^ The Outer Scouts have shown up. For all you who think that the adventure will end when they go to rescue Sailor Saturn and Lilly's pure heart crystal. you are so very wrong. Disclaimer: As always I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters. I only own Sailors Draco, Leo, Pieces, Orion, Rainbow, and all the bad guys. ^_^ Okay. By now you're probably thinking, "Okay. Enough. Just get on with the story." So, here you go. ^_^ Enjoy and review, Please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission?  
  
"Orion Crystal Power" "Pieces Crystal Power" "Leo Crystal Power" "Draco Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" "Mars Crystal Power" "Mercury Crystal Power" "Uranus Crystal Power" "Neptune Crystal Power" "Pluto Crystal Power" "Mini Crisis Power" "Moon Crisis Power" "TELEPORT!" they all said. As they disappeared, Trunks yelled, "Please hurry! I don't know how long Lilly will last!" Then they were gone. Trunks stood there for a little while then he took Lilly to his house and put her in his bed. He said "Hold on Lilly. I'm going to go help the Sailor Scouts." Then he opened the window and flew out.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wait a minute," said Mercury once they were through the barrier and on the planet. "There's someone following us." They all turned around and saw a figure coming toward them. "Hey, it's Trunks!" yelled Mini Moon as she ran out to meet him. Then Trunks went right through the barrier. "Hey Trunks. What are you doing here?" asked Orion. "I thought you might need some help finding Sailor Saturn and Lilly's Pure Heart Crystal." "We can use all the help we can get!" Mini Moon cried. "Right!" they all yelled, except for Draco, who just turned and headed toward the black castle that loomed in front of them. "What's up with her?" asked Trunks. "With the little information we have, we still don't know," Mercury answered and turned to face that constellations. "I think you should be telling us more about her." "To tell you that truth," Orion began, "What Drake said was all that we knew." "Except for her true name," continued Leo," Because of the circumstance, we promised never to ask her." "What's so important about her name?!" demanded Uranus. "We told you. We don't know." Exclaimed Pieces. "Maybe I'll answer that question for you," said an icy voice. The Scouts turned to see a tall young man with hair as white as snow standing before them. Under his right arm was Sailor Saturn, unconscious. And in his left hand was Lilly's pure heart crystal. "Saturn!!" Mini Moon said as she ran over to her. "Here child." The man said handing her, her friend and the crystal. "Oh. Thank you." Stumbled Mini Moon. "I have no use for them," he answered coldly. "But I am in need of something from your Princess Serenity." A loud blast from the castle interrupted the conversation. Sailor Draco flew up into the air, Luke and Drake following. She dived down landing gracefully in front of the group, not noticing the stranger. "Dragon. Fire. BLAST!" she yelled, and a beam of red fire shoots straight toward the dark duo. It knocked them out of the sky, leaving them badly injured. "And there she is," the man whispered Luke and Drake finally stood up. They began to laugh, as Draco had not heard the man or turned around. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," said Draco. "Unless you're eager to die." "Turn around," Luke managed to say between his laughter growing harder. "Yes, look behind yourself," said Drake, following his brother. Slowly, Draco turned around. Her legs collapsed from under her again, but she didn't cry. She just stared at the man in front of her. "Two long years you have kept me waiting, Jameta." He said, his eyes dark and locked with Draco's. "No matter. As for you two," his eyes turned toward Luke and Drake, who were now paralyzed with fear. "Leave now." Without hesitation, the brothers disappeared. Suddenly all of them were back on Earth at Raye's Temple. 


	7. The Legend and The Compromise

Note: Thanks to all for reading my story. The layout is a little different in this chapter because someone requested it and said that this makes it a little easier to read. So here you go. ^_^ In this chapter we get to learn a bit about Sailor Draco. Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then go back to the previous 6 chapters and look. ^_^;; Enjoy and review. Please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 7: The Legend and The Compromise  
  
"I hope you don't mind me choosing this spot for out discussion," said the stranger. "Any where else on this dust all is too loud and crowed." "Just who are you?" asked Serena after transforming back. "Is that any way to greet a royal guest?" he asked smugly. "Hey. Where's Lillian?" asked Lita. "I'm over here," came her voice softly and she stepped out from behind a tree. Though she was no longer Eternal Sailor Draco, a greater power radiated from her. She has on a rose-red silk dress, a red and black string tied on each wrist, and was carrying two swords on her back. But crowning it all was the garnet diamond-shaped star on her forehead. "I thought it was just a legend," said Trista. "What?" asked Hotaru, conscious again. "I'm a prophecy dubbed the Dragon's Tale. It says that there will be a soldier loyal to the Queen but holds the power of the Fire Goddess, one who can destroy the entire universe if she wanted without any trouble at all." "Just like Sailor Saturn," follows Amy. "No, not like Sailor Saturn," Trista continues, "Saturn's power is uncontrollable when unleashed, but the Fire Goddess can use her power at will without destroying everything around her." "If you're done whispering among yourselves, there's business to be taken care of," interrupts the stranger. "First you tell us who you are!" demanded Serena. "I am Prince Zan of the planet Aqua" he answered, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?" proceeds Mina. "Finally," said Zan, "As you may have figured out, I defeated Jameta, or your Lillian, making the holder of her hand," he paused. "Yet due to reasons unknown to me, most likely that she had finally lost to someone, she ran away from me and went into hiding. She became Sailor Draco, leader of the Constellation Sailor Scouts, who would lay down everything for their queen, or in this case, future queen." "What are you getting at?" demanded Amarah. "Hold your horses!!!" yelled Zan, sounding less and less like a man and more like an annoyed teenager. "Because Jameta is a Sailor Scout of great loyalty, she is a key component in protecting this solar system. But she has neglected her heritage by not marrying me and hiding behind her position for 2 years. Now I will make this as simple and as convenient as I can. Let Jameta stay with me on my planet for 1 year and then she can return to you." A year?!?! No way!" cries Rini. "But on my planet, one Aqua year would be over in one earth week. And if you do refuse me the offer," suddenly Rini and Hotaru were incased in clear crystal prisms. "I will first disposed of these two." "And if we still won't accept?" inquired Amarah. "Bye, bye Earth," Zan answered. "So do we have a deal, Princess Serenity?" Serena stood up with her eyes closed for a few moments then she began to nod her head, but Amarah stopped her by slapping her across the face. "What do you think you are doing?" Amarah yelled. "If he has the Goddess Sailor Draco, and if his power is so great the he can defeat her then the whole universe will be his!" "Oh please." Interrupts Zan, sarcastically. "That's the last thing I need. Its hard enough ruling a planet. Besides. I'd have Goddess Draco, the Fire Maiden. And you should have you're hearing checked. I said she would be back in one week." "Amarah, its for the best," speaks Michelle. Her partner just looks at her in disbelief. "So, Princess Serenity?" asked Zan "Just don't hurt her," was all that Serena could say. "Sell-outs" said Jameta. "Huh?" answered all of the Scouts as the person of topic was no longer with them. "Up here!" she yelled. Sure enough, Jameta was on the roof of the temple. "No matter. You were only protecting the future of Earth. So I didn't jump in and give my reasons why I didn't go with Zan in the first place. But now that you have already agreed, he can't destroy anything. But," she paused and held her arm up in front of the afternoon sun. All of a sudden, a flash of light blinds them all. When the Scouts could see again, they gasped in amazement. The Goddess had changed from elegant to terrifying. "Fellow Scouts, Princess Serenity," she continued, "Meet the true me in body and mind. I am no longer Royal- Goddess, but Warrior Goddess Draco!" she looked at Zan. "You think I left you just because you beat me?!" No, I left you because I would never have true love fi I stayed with you! Zan if you want me, come and get me!" A portal appeared behind her and she flipped in. "She. would never.have true love?" breathed Zan, stunned at what she has said. A tear ran down from on of his eyes. He touched his cheek. "What's happening to me?" he asked as a tear ran down from his other eye. "you're crying" answered Mina. He looked at the Scouts, his eyes no longer dark and cold, but gleaming ice crystals. A small smile of gratitude appeared on his face and he jumped up onto the roof and into the portal before it closed. 


	8. Friendly Gettogether

Note: Well, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. ^_^ I just finished writing the ending on paper so it shouldn't take too long for me to get the rest in. ^_^ I hope that at the end of each chapter you want to keep reading. ^_^ Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then go look at the beginning of chapters 1-6. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: Friendly Get-together  
  
One week later.. "I wonder what happened to Jameta and Zan," sighed Lita. The group was walking through the park. "Things haven't been the same around the apartment without her," followed Mishka. "Yeah" agreed Ariel and Roxanne. "Oh cheer up you guys!" Serena said trying to brighten their spirits. "I'm sure well see her again!" As if magic, the sound of Jameta's voice was heard. The group rushes toward where it is coming from. On a grassy knoll, Jameta and Zan were sitting together laughing. Upon Zan's forehead was an ice-blue star like Jameta's. "Hey!" yelled Mishka as the Constellation gang came running toward them. Jameta juped up to greet her Scouts. "Its so good to see you guys again!" she exclaimed as she joined Mishka, Ariel, and Roxanne in a group hug. "we missed you soooooooo much!" replied Roxanne. "Well, now you can come and see me anytime you want," she leader responded. "Zan has set up a portal to the apartment that just needs to be switched on there." "Speaking of Zan," began Ariel and she turned to where he was sitting. He had gone over to talk to Trunks, who was raising a bundle of blankets up and down over his head. "He's such a good father," said Jameta "FATHER?!?!?!" yelled all the Inner and Constellation Scouts. The rest of the gang had joined them a few minutes earlier. "Go figure" Amarah said sarcastically. "I think its sweet," retorted Michelle, "What do you think Trista?" "This is unlike anything I've ever felt before," Trista replied. "I feel greater powers from Jameta and Zan, and that child of theirs has an extraordinary power as well. And all of it is pure. It's the same feeling I have when I'm around any of the Inner Scouts, Sailor Moon, or Sailor Mini Moon." "For once your suspicions on things like this are wrong Amarah," giggled Michelle. "Ya know, I'm glad I'm wrong this time," responded Amarah. Back down on the hill, the group sat down to discuss what happened with Zan. "I purposely didn't go very far from the portal," began Jameta. "And when I met him, he was crying. Only a person with a pure heart can cry and because his heart was free of evil hi Dragon Star returned." She finished, pointing to Zan's forehead. "And now we have Juan Zan," continued Zan, showing everyone their son. His eyes were emerald green and his hair midnight black, just like his mother. But his hair stood up and came together at a point above the center of his head. The small Dragon Star upon his head was bright yellow. "The sign of lightning," stated Zan. "He sure has a lot of hair for one month," pointed out Rini. "Yeah, but he sure is cute!" squealed Serena. "Hey, has anyone seen Lilly lately?" she asked. "No, I haven't" answered Lita and Mina at once. 


	9. He's Baack

Note: Hi all. Wow. We're almost done. ^_^ I really hope that you are enjoying reading this story. Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again... If you don't know by now go look at the note in chapters 1-6. ^_^ Sorry but this is kinda a short chapter. ^_^;; Enjoy and review. Please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 9: He's Ba-ack  
  
Raye pulled Serena and Rini to the side and said, "Have you guys noticed that Lita and Mina have been doing everything the same lately?" "Yeah, I have" replied Serena. "Its as though their minds are linked or something," added Rini. "Exactly," said a cold, dark voice they recognized. Raye, Serena and Rini turned around and saw Drake. "What do you want?" yelled Serena "Only you," replied Drake coolly. Then he snapped his fingers and Serena turned to glass. "Serena!!" screamed Raye as she reached out her hand to touch Serena. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Drake said. "Why not?" demanded Rini. "Because, if you touch her and she wobbles she will fall and shatter into 1 million pieces and you will never see your moon princess again," he answered. Just then a flash of light appeared. It blinded Drake for a few minutes. Just long enough for Raye and Rini to transform. "Mars Fire Rings Surround!" yelled mars as rings of fire wrapped around Drake so he was unable to move. Then there came a misty, sweet voice that said "Rainbow Pure Heart Healing!" Drake yelled then became unconscious. Lita and Mina came running to them yelling about some crazy dream they had about them being linked together so that they did every thing exactly the same. "Slow down! One at a time! I can't understand a word you're saying!" yelled Raye over them, after she transformed back, with a relieved smile on her face. Rainbow was standing in the shadow of a tree talking with Rini. "Thanks so much Lilly," Rini said after Rainbow had transformed back. "Do you think you could do one more thing for me though?" "Sure," replied Lilly looking slightly confused, wondering what Rini wanted her to do. "Do you think you could return Serena back to normal, please?" Rini continued. Lilly snapped her fingers and Serena slowly started to change back. "One more thing." Rini said as Lilly turned to leave. "Think you and Trunks can meet us at the ice cream shop in one hour?" she finished. "You bet." Answered Lilly with a smile. 


	10. Lilly's Master

Note: Things get a little more interesting in this chapter. Weekends are so much fun. I've typed a lot of chapters in only a few hours. ^_^ So this story will probably be all done by tonight or Sunday night. ^_^ Disclaimer: Like I've said before. If you don't know it by now go look at chapters 1-6. Enjoy and review. Please thank you.  
  
Chapter 10: Lilly's Master  
  
One hour later at the ice cream shop. "Gee, I wonder where Lilly and Trunks are." Muttered Rini as everyone ate their ice cream. "When did you see Lilly?" asked Raye. "I saw her right after you put those fire rings around Drake," replied Rini. "Didn't you hear someone say 'Rainbow Pure Heart Healing'? That was Sailor Rainbow. And Lilly is Sailor Rainbow." Raye was surprised and wondered why she didn't notice.  
  
"Hi everyone," came a cheery voice. "Lilly! Trunks! What took you so long?" Rini exclaimed. "Hi Lilly. Hi Trunks." Everyone else said. As Trunks went to go get ice cream for him and Lilly she pulled Rini aside. "Rini. You are a very strong girl and I'd like to have you as my apprentice. Would you like that?" she asked. "Like it? I would LOVE to be you apprentice," answered Rini with a smile. "That's great. There's only one problem. You have to see my master first and if he doesn't like you then he might kill you. And I don't want you to get hurt," Lilly said with concern evident on her face. "Oh," said Rini softly as she thought it over. "Well, I guess that's a risk we'll just have to take." Rini decided, smiling. "But I have one question," she continued. "Why is everyone so still. It's as though they're frozen." "Trista's not the only that can stop time. I stopped it so that no one would hear our conversation and interfere with your decision." Lilly answered. "Any thing else before I restart time and we leave?" she asked. "No. Wait! Yes. What ever happened to Drake and Luke?" Rini asked. "I turned their evil hearts into pure ones. And since I didn't think it right to kill them, I just erased their memories. So now they're just regular people." Lilly responded. Then she napped her fingers, time restarted and they were gone.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were at the gates of a large white castle atop a cloud. They walked in and were in a very large, fancy room. At the other end of the room was a man, getting along in age, reading a book. Then Lilly spoke up. "Master, I have brought the girl I chose to be my apprentice for your inspection." "Very good." Said the man's deep voice. "Come here girl." He said. Rini walked forward. "Lilly. Report back in 1 week." He ordered. "Yes sir." Lilly responded as she bowed and left. Rini looked up at the man, wondering what was going to happen next.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
One week later... "WHAT?!" yelled Raye Lita, Mina, Amy, Amarah, Michelle, and Trista when Serena told them that she couldn't find Rini anywhere. "Did you look at Hotaru's house?" asked Amy "Yes I did" said Serena worriedly. "Hotaru said that Rini hasn't been over there all week. And she goes there every day." "I. I know where she is." Stuttered a calm yet sad voice. Serena whipped around "Lilly! Where is she? Where's Rini?" Serena asked desperately. "I. I can't. I can't tell you," Lilly stuttered as she started to walk away. Once she was around the corner, Lilly vanished and hurried off to check on Rini.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The cloud had turned a dark gray and the castle black. Lilly knew instantly that something horrible had happened. She rushed in to find Rini. "Master? I'm back. It's been one week. Just as you ordered." Lilly said as she entered the big room, no longer a beautiful white, but an ugly gray. "Ah Lilly. Here for that girl, are you?" sad her master, his voice much colder then before. Lilly noticed the change in his voice. "Y. Yes. I am." She said. "Well then. Here you go." The master said throwing a limp body with pink hair on the floor towards Lilly. "RINI!!" Lilly yelled as she ran to the body. She lifted Rini's body into her lap, checker her pulse and saw that Rini's clothes had been slashed and that there were terrible wounds all over her body. "What happened to her? What did you do?" Lilly demanded. "I decided that she needed to be whipped into shaped. So every day I worked her. And if she disobeyed or did something I didn't like, she got punished," he explained as he waved a hand at Rini's beaten body. "Don't worry. She still alive, for now," he finished with an evil smile and chortle. He raised his hand to finish them off. 'This is it. This is the end.' Lilly thought as she closed her eyes and clung to Rini. 'There's no way I can protect us both without transforming. And there's not enough time for that.' "Hold it right there!" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned her head as far as she could (she still has Rini in her lap) to see who it was. "Who are you?" asked the Master. "I am the champion of justice. And in the name of the Moon." the voice started.  
  
"We shall punish you!!" her companions finished. Then the girls stepped into the light t show that it was non other than Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Orion, Leo, Pieces, and Draco. With them also was the only man ever to beat Sailor Draco, Zan. "Sailor Moon! Scouts! Zan!" yelled Lilly with joy. "That's us," said Sailor Moon with a smile, wink, and peace symbol. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I am. But I don't know about Rini." Lilly answered. "Get her our of here. We'll take care of him," Sailor Moon said as she turned to face the Master, anger and determination on her face, fire in her eyes. Lilly obeyed, picked up Rini, and moves as fast as she could away from what was soon to be a tremendous battle. "Rainbow Crystal Power!" she said quietly as she transformed behind one of the once pure white pillars. "You'll be okay, Rini. I'm going to send you back to earth. You'll wake up in my bed. Trunks will take care of you," she whispered as she wrote a note telling Trunks what happened. She put the not in Rini's hand, snapped her fingers and Rini was gone. She ran out to join the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus made the first move. And the battle began. 


	11. The Last Battle

Note: The last chapter. Thanks to all that have read this. I hope you've really enjoyed it. ^_^ Disclaimer: Go look in chapters 1-6 if you don't know this by now. For those of you who are wondering. I'm sure the Master does have a name. I just don't know it. ^_^; Enjoy and review. Please and thank you. ^_^  
  
Chapter 11: The Last Battle  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus yelled as she created a huge earthquake. "HA! Is that the best you got?" the Master mocked. The Scouts and Zan did a group attack. Sailors Moon, Draco, and Rainbow didn't join in. Instead they stored up their strength. "Mars Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Orion Crystal Power!" "Leo Crystal Power!" "Pieces Crystal Power!" The Scouts said and Zan just focused his power. Together they created a massive beam of light, life, and love. "Pure Moon Light!" they all heard as Drake and Luke added their strength to the attack. (Luna knew that the Scouts needed all the help they could get and restored their memories)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rini woke to find Trunks cleaning her wounds. "Ah. So you're awake," he said with a smile. "What happened?" she asked. "Lilly sent you here with this note explaining everything, "he answered handing her the note. Rini read it and started to worry for her friends' safety.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You really make this too easy," the Master said as he waved the attack away. He fired a blast at the group, sending them all flying backwards. Most of them hit the floor in a lot of pain. But Sailor Moon noticed that not all fell. "SAILOR MARS!! SAILOR JUPITER!!" she screamed. "It looks like their bodies disintegrated in the blast," said Draco solemnly. "NOOO!!" Sailor Moon sobbed. The other Sailors, Drake, Luke, and Zan were in so much pain, they couldn't move. Sailor Venus tried to get up but she just fell back to where she lay. "Looks like it's our turn," said Draco as she and Rainbow stepped forward/ "Be careful." Sailor Moon said. They both smiled at her without saying a word. Within seconds they both started to glow red just like when the rematch against Drake happened. They both let out all their power in one tremendous blast. The Master got blown into the wall behind him. Both girls smiled then collapsed. Sailor Moon stood in shock as she watched the two girls she admired most fall. She ran over to them. "Draco! Rainbow! Are you okay?" she asked. "Sailor Moon," Rainbow started weakly, "Rini. is at. my house. Trunks is. taking care of her." Rainbow struggled to say. "Its up to you now Sailor Moon," said Draco with a little more ease, but not much. Both girls slumped as the last of their energy left them and they fell unconscious. Knowing what she must do, Sailor Moon got up to face the Master, who was now coming to. She held her hands out in front of her and reviled the Imperial Silver Crystal. A bright light issued from the crystal as she suddenly changed from Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium. 'Scouts. Zan. Drake. Luke. Please. Give me the strength you have left.' She thought. Then, almost instantly she felt the power of all the Scouts, including Mars and Jupiter, Zan, Drake, and Luke flow into her and into the crystal. 'Thank you!' "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" she yelled as she shot a beam of light and energy towards the Master. He instantly countered the attack with a dark blast just a bit more powerful. Princess Serenity started to slide back.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks came into Lilly's room to check on Rini to find that she was nowhere to be seen. He only saw a note. He read it. "That girl is crazy! Running off in her condition!" he yelled. As he ran out he dropped the note on the floor. The note read:  
Dear Trunks,  
You'll probably be mad at me for leaving. But I can't just  
sit around while my friends and family fight this guy. I'm  
going to go help them. Even if I am weak. They could use  
all the help they can get.  
We'll be back.  
Yours truly,  
Rini  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Princess Serenity struggled to keep the dark beam from consuming her light one, as it inched closer to her. "Moon Prism Power!" Princess Serenity heard as Neo Princess Serenity stepped up with her prism in her hand. "I thought I killed you," the Master said angrily. "No matter. I'll just kill you all." He laughed evilly as he increased the power in his blast. Now both princesses were struggling to overcome the dark beam. It inched closer and closer to them. The wounded her losing all their energy and dyeing one by one. The princesses felt each and every on. They felt every death and mourned for their comrades. Within a few minutes that seemed like hours, the dark beam was mere inches away from consuming them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks stood in front of the great door, then entered. He heard noise coming from a near by room. He ran as fast as he could towards it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I'm so sorry everyone," Princess Serenity thought 'I just can't beat him.' She closed her eyes and the Imperial Silver Crystal shattered. Trunks ran into the room just as that happened. He saw Princess Serenity fall, Neo Princess Serenity disappear, and the dark blast destroy the bodies of the Scouts, Zan, Drake, and Luke. Lilly's bow flew off her uniform and into Trunks' hands. Trunks cried for all of them as he watched the dark beam move towards him. "So this is how they all died." he said The last thing he saw was the Master laughing, having been the one to defeat all the Sailor Scouts. 


	12. Epilogue

Hey! Thank you all for reading my story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure that some of you are asking, "What happened to Jameta and Zan's son?" Well, when they went to Earth to help the other Scouts battle the Master, they left him on the Planet Aqua with his grandparents. So now Juan Zan will be raised like the prince he is. Unfortunately he'll never get to know his parents. He grows up to be a fine young man. He also becomes a fine ruler of his planet. His parents would be very proud of him. He falls in love and has a family of his own. He has 1 daughter and one son. And since he never knew his parent he names them after them. Jameta and Zan. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this. The next fanfic I'm planning on writing is Inu Yasha. So all you IY fans can keep a lookout for that. ^_^ 


End file.
